Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for mounting and retaining any one of a number of batteries adaptable for use in an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobiles require a source of electrical power to generate a motive force and to operate auxiliary components and accessories. During operation, an alternator driven by the engine of the automobile provides this power, but a battery is generally required to provide this power to start the engine and to operate the accessories when the engine is not running.
This battery is generally mounted in the engine compartment, a region of generally high temperature and vibration. These environmental conditions can adversely affect the operation and longevity of a battery. Battery mounting systems seek to mount the battery securely within the automobile and to reduce the vibration transmitted to the battery.
Batteries generally take the form of an electrical series of cells. Physically, the battery is a plastic box enclosing a stack of parallel cavities separated by internal walls. Each cavity is generally filled with battery acid. The battery is generally rectangular in plan view, with the internal walls running parallel to the short side of the rectangle. The internal and external walls are relatively thin and tall, and therefore have negligible load bearing capability unless reinforced. The long sides of the battery are reinforced by the internal walls connected thereto. The short sides are generally not reinforced, so they are not capable of bearing as much load as the long sides. It is therefore preferable, when using a top mount system, to direct the load to the long sides of the battery to avoid crushing or cracking the case, or breaking a seal in the case, to avoid a battery acid leak. Leaking battery acid can damage engine compartment components, and can deplete the battery. Because of space constraints within the engine compartment, both for mounting and accessing the mounting system, this has not always been possible with existing mounting systems.
It is also known that batteries are manufactured in a plethora of configurations. When a battery must be replaced, the exact dimensional replacement may not be readily available; a battery that is close in dimension might be made to fit, but the mounting system may not be adaptable to properly secure the new battery.
It would be advantageous to develop a battery mounting system that mounts the battery securely within an engine compartment, is accessible, and is adaptable for distributing the mounting load to the strong sides of the battery case. It would also be advantageous to provide a mounting system that is adaptable to properly securely mount multiple battery configurations, in the event of non-availability of the original battery size.
A battery mounting system includes a cantilevered bracket mounted to the automobile frame, a battery tray mounted to the cantilevered bracket, and a battery retention assembly comprising a formed rod spanning the battery and a top mount molding adapted to distribute the retention force over the upper surface of the battery. The rod is configured on one end with a hook to engage the cantilevered bracket on one side of the battery. The opposing end of the hook has an eye for receiving a bolt threaded into the cantilevered bracket on the opposite side of the battery. The top mount molding has a substantially flat lower surface for contacting the battery, with a cut-out portion for receiving caps covering the battery cells, and an arcuate upper surface with a center receptacle for receiving the spanning rod. The receptacle is formed by a peripheral wall having opposing slots for directing the rod; the wall also has indexing slots for adapting the mounting system to more than one battery height. The molding also includes laterally extending ears at the surface of the battery for centering the molding between upstanding battery posts. The top mount molding is adaptable to multiple battery configurations.